north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Lake Devils
The Lake Devils '-Affiliation: '''The Wakiyan (Thunderbird) tiwahe of the Tiošpaye , known on this side of the border as the "Lake Devils", are a full tiwahe of the Tiošpaye ("Lakota Mafia"), although they are so closely affiliated with the Misko-ziibi tiwahe that operates out of the Zone that it is sometimes hard to tell the difference, even to those on the inside. '-Leadership: Currently in the hands of the three children of the Wakiyan tiwahe's founder, Martin Goodboy: Gilbert 'Bert' Goodboy, Jaime Goodboy and their sister Maggie Goodboy. However, the tiwahe is a fairly loose organization and senior members such as Bert and Jaime's childhood friend and top pilot Ricardo 'Ricky Quick' Quijones and Maggie's girlfriend Hope Glass, also have significant say in the running of the tiwahe. '-Territory: '''The Wakiyan tiwahe's stronghold is in Mni Wak'an, Upper Yankton CF (formerly Devils Lake ND) in the Oceti Sakowin , where they operate out of their father's garage and brewery just outside of town there. They have rights to a direct smuggling route between Mni Wak'an and Devil's Lake MN, UCAS , and own several properties on that end of the route, including a taproom in Detroit Lakes and Billy's, a bar where they do business in Vergas MN, the town nearest to their landing zone. '-Membership: 'While the Wakiyan tiwahe's membership is technically open to anyone living in the Sioux Nation that the senior members decide to take on, the tiwahe is mostly composed of close friends and relatives of the central membership, and while this includes 'anglos' and other non-natives, it means the majority of the gang are citizens of the local 'Mni Wak'an Oyate' band of the Lakota. '-Rackets: 'The Lake Devils' primary focus is on smuggling across the Red River Disputed Military Zone , usually electronics and telesma from the Oceti Sakowin in exchange for arms and drugs from the UCAS. They have a few side hustles, including running a chop shop out of the garage for local car thieves and a lock on the local black market in the Mni Wak'an territory. '-Legitimate Businesses: 'The Lake Devils maintain two primary legal businesses. 'Goodboy Garage' in Mni Wak'an serves as a center of the black-market and a gathering place for the community, albeit with a bit of a wild reputation. However, it is the second business that has become the bigger earner, Gilbert, Martin's son, took his mother's love of brewing beer, built an addition on to the garage and founded Lake Devil Brewing which has become a major income source in its own right, having a gained a certain underground cache from Mni Wak'an to Minneapolis. The Brewery actually maintains a second taproom in Detroit Lakes MN on the UCAS side of the border and also own's Billy's Bar in Vergas. '-History: 'The Lake Devils were founded back in the 40's when a local mechanic and cropduster in Mni Wak'an, Martin Goodboy, fixed up an old VTOL aircraft and started doing smuggling and courier work for the Tiošpaye with his brother Ernest 'Skip' Goodboy, who had started working for the Tiošpaye during his time in Deer Lodge prison. They began working with Whiskey Jack and soon their organization got the right to form their own tiwahe or chapter of the Tiošpaye in their home area. After Skip's death in the early 60's and Martin's retirement to care for the declining health of his long-time girlfriend Madeline Schaefer (died in 2070), his three children with Maddie, Gilbert, Jaime and Maggie, took over the business, running it the way Martin would have. During the recent Tempo-Drug War the Lake Devils stopped shipping Tempo to keep the gang out of the violence, a move that has left them in a top position to pick up the pieces and cement their dominance in the local smuggling game. '-Relations with Other Organizations: *[[Minneapolis Combination|'The Twin Cities Combination']]: '''The Lake Devils have always been the Tiošpaye with the most contact with the Mafia in the Minneapolis-St Paul Metroplex, and have a close working relationship with the Callahan Family, who handles smuggling for the Outfit. Even when their patrons in the Misko-ziibi tiwahe were at war with the Mob's people in Fargo, the Devils found a way to do business with them under the table. Its not a close relationship, but there is enough money on the table to keep everyone polite. *Misko-Ziibi Tiwahe : The Wakiyan tiwahe is technically a separate tiwahe of the Tiošpaye, independent of the Misko-ziibi, but because of the strong economic ties and Whiskey Jack's influence in the agreements that are the underpinnings of their smuggling trade, they have effectively become the top smugglers under Whiskey Jack's control. *The Underberg Family : The Combination's local face, old Buddy Underberg was a good drinking buddy and business partner of the Goodboy brothers, especially Skip, who was the one who went to Fargo more often. Even after Buddy's death, there exists a close relationship, born of shared economic interests and the constant and, so far, unsuccessful attempts to woo the Wakiyan tiwahe over the Mafia's side of things. These little favors the Underbergs do to try and sweeten the deal have allowed the Devils to get away with a lot more on Underberg turf then they should be able to. They have an especially-close relationship with the Underbergs' distribution network in the form of the Blind Pig gang. *Invierno Cartel ("Cowboy Mafia") : There exists between the smugglers of the Cartel and the Tiošpaye's top smuggling gang a sometimes-friendly and sometimes-less-friendly rivalry, which, depending on the state of relations between them manifests as pranks and drag races or air battles and sabotage. At present a kind of peace exists between them, as the Devils stayed out of the Tempo-Drug War, and the Cartel relies on them for their supply up from Casper, so they are necessary. *[[Heathens MC|'''Heathens MC]]:' '''Between the Lake Devils in the air and the Heathens on the ground there exists a strange combination of personal friendship and professional rivalry. On the one hand, they often find themselves competing for loads coming out of the UCAS, and the Devils and the Heathens have clashed on numerous occasions, taking great pride in the cunning with which they can steal each others' loads. However, after these clashes, the similarities in personality and style often leads to sitting down over beers afterwards and laughing about it. One of the Heathens, Isaac Fox (known as 'Iya' among the Heathens) even went to school with Jaime Goodboy and the two groups socialize on as many occasions as they clash. *'The Mishibijiw Warriors ("The 1323"): The Lake Devils have always had businesslike relationship with their opposite numbers on the Niswi-mishkodewinan side of the northern border. There was a bit of violence between them when Martin and Skip first started smuggling up into MW territory, but that was settled decades ago and after the Tempo-Drug war, the Devils were instrumental in getting the MW to the negotiating table with a minimum of (additional) bloodshed. *[[Chinook|'''The Chinook]]: The Lake Devils have always made it a point to maintain good relations with their opposite numbers on the Mafia side of the border. And as a result have benefited from the long list of contacts and wide territorial reach of the this operation. Even during the Whiskey-Callahan War when their patron organizations were at war, the Lake Devils and the Chinook maintained good business relationships. The former chief of the Chinook, Dirty Dick Bannish, was always welcome at the Martin Goodboy's private bar and was part of the circle of drinking buddies the Goodboys maintained across the north. They are often in competition for the most daring scams and exploits, and the Chinook are among the major underground distributors for Lake Devil Brewing. The political ambitions of the current head of the Chinook, the flamboyant Taylor West, concerns the Devils and they've started to quietly distance themselves from his operations in Winnipeg. *[[Tamanous|'Tamanous']]: If there's one thing that the Underbergs, the Winter Cartel and the Tiošpaye can all agree on, its the shoot-on-sight order they have out for the ghoul organ-leggers. *[[Jacks|'The Jacks']]''': '''The Lake Devils do enough business in Minnesota and the northern part of the Upper Yankton to take these crazed nomads seriously and do what they can to avoid dealing with them. Return to: Underworld Category:Underworld Category:Sioux